La propuesta
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: Si no me pongo a estudiar de verdad, Mamá va a castigarme con el postre, Darien no querrá tener más citas conmigo y papá me negará la mesada ¿pero quién puede poner atención a los libros cuando su novio, aquí presente, es tan insinuante? Quiero besarlo, eso y tal vez algo más, pero si lo hago y repruebo el examen, estaré destinada a quedar soltera, pobre y hambrienta de por vida


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y de paso, de Toei Animation. Yo sólo ocupo los personajes, en este caso, para escribir fics tutoriales sobre las relaciones íntimas de pareja... **

* * *

**¿Qué tal, queridos lectores?**

**Aparezco sorpresivamente hoy, 9 de febrero, con este nuevo mini-fic, el cual será de sólo dos capítulos...**

**Había pensado en no publicarlo, la verdad es que "no le tuve mucha fe", pero dejaré que ustedes den el veredicto final y me digan qué tal resultó esta idea extraña.**

**Es una serie de pequeños POV entre Darien y Serena, la idea es ir sabiendo qué pasa por la mente de ambos personajes dentro de un transcurso corto, veamos qué les parece ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo así y espero no haber fracasado en el intento.**

* * *

**Quiero dedicar este minific a una gran amiga que está de cumpleaños. Ella es PaUsagi Shields, una gran escritora del fandom SM, a la cual, felizmente, llamo mi "melliza perdida" jajaja**

**Paupito, sabes que te quiero mucho, espero que te guste esa historia. Gracias por todo, ya sabes lo que significas para mí.**

* * *

**Bueno, de paso comento que yo también estoy de cumpleaños xD sí, estoy un añito más viejita, jajaja**

**Agradezco a todas quienes me leen acá y ya me han hecho llegar su saludo de cumpleaños, gracias a ustedes, he tenido un día muy grato ^^ gracias a todas, las quiero un montón.**

**Sin más, los dejo con el inicio de este minific... espero que les guste.**

**¡Buena lectura!**

* * *

**POV Serena**

Otra vez estoy aquí, fingiendo gran concentración ante el libro de matemáticas, mientras los números y signos parecen estar de fiesta ya que siento que bailan frente a mis ojos, es horrible ¡es demasiado aburrido! no me gusta esto, no puedo concentrarme, no mientras tú estés ahí… intentar estudiar así debería declararse una tortura.

Golpeo el lápiz contra mi mentón en el instante en que me siento observada por ti, sí, quiero parecerte lo suficientemente intelectual e interesada en los estudios para que no te molestes conmigo, que me acuses de perezosa por no tener la concentración necesaria para aprender, lo que tú dices, que sería fácil para mí si así lo quisiera, ¿pero si quieres ayudarme debes estar de la forma en que lo haces? Reitero, esto debería considerarse una de las más crueles torturas creadas por la humanidad.

¡Suelta ya ese libro de genética de… no sé qué! deberías notar que no quiero seguir estudiando, o mejor dicho fingiendo estudiar, anda, no seas malo por favor… al menos ten piedad y no sigas con esa pose digna para ser retratada, ¡Ay, mi Darien! Si supieras lo guapo que te ves ahí en el sofá, con tus piernas cruzadas, los anteojos que te hacen parecer el hombre más maduro del universo, con esa extraña mueca que haces con tus labios cada vez que estás sumergido en la lectura, tus labios ¡me dan ganas de comerte a besos!, ¿acaso quieres matarme?, ¿debes ser tan sensual si tan solo estás leyendo?, ¡que alguien te detenga, por piedad!

¡Basta de tonterías! Ni siquiera él piensa en ese tipo de cosas, ok, concentración… debo ser una digna novia para ti, un ejemplo como Sailor Scout y una excelente futura reina de este lugar, así que si sigo con estos pensamientos fuera de lugar nada de eso pasará.

Tomo el libro firmemente y esta vez con serias intenciones de aprender estos extraños jeroglíficos, no puedo reprobar matemáticas otra vez, estoy segura de que eso significaría que Darien no querrá salir conmigo hasta que mejore las calificaciones, mamá me negará mesada y probablemente estaré castigada hasta nuevo aviso ¡no lo puedo permitir! Ya he pasado suficiente tiempo sin citas, sin dinero y sin posibilidad de comer los ricos postres que hace mi mamá, así que ¡vamos, Serena! ¡Si se puede! ¡Si se puede! Ahora a leer…

"En la expresión loga b, a se denomina base del logaritmo y b se llama argumento, con a0, b0 y a ¹1.

Por lo tanto la definición de logaritmo es:

loga b = n Û an = b (a0, b0, a ¹1)

A partir de esta definición, se pueden deducir las siguientes propiedades básicas.

Las siguientes igualdades son válidas sólo para aquellos valores donde esté definido el logaritmo, es decir: _a_0

i.- loga a = 1

ii.- loga1 = 0

iii.- loga an = n

iv.-

Las tres primeras propiedades las puedes verificar inmediatamente a partir de la definición, pero la última requiere un poco más de elaboración. Supongamos que _a_b = _n _(con _a_0).

A partir de la definición de logaritmo, lo anterior es equivalente a: loga _n_ = _b_. Si reemplazamos este valor de b en la igualdad anterior, obtenemos:

."

Esto es… simplemente inútil… a este paso estoy destinada a quedar soltera, pobre y hambrienta de por vida.

**POV Darien**

"_La DEH puede seguir tres patrones de herencia distinta: autosómica dominante, autosómica recesiva y recesiva ligada a X._

_En la forma autosómica dominante (AD), el individuo afectado tiene un riesgo del 50% de transmitir la enfermedad a su descendencia, independientemente del sexo. En cada individuo diagnosticado es importante el examen clínico de los padres y su estudio genético, en caso de haber identificado el defecto molecular en el niño, para distinguir entre un caso heredado o de novo y proporcionar adecuado asesoramiento a la pareja." _

Un minuto… ¿Serena realmente está estudiando?, sí, definitivamente así es, lo puedo notar con tan solo ver como hace un gesto parecido al de haber bebido un litro de jugo de limón, pobrecita… quizás debería intentar ayudarla otra vez y no seguir con "la ley del hielo" con ella, porque la verdad es que este libro fue el primero que tomé y finjo estudiar por el solo hecho de darle apoyo moral a Serena. Ella cree que el jueves de la próxima semana tengo un examen cuando en realidad lo rendí hoy, viernes en la mañana, y lo que estoy leyendo ahora ya lo vi hace mucho tiempo.

El problema es que si vuelvo a intentar ayudar a Serena no sacaré nada, se distrae con muchísima facilidad y por más que le explique las cosas una y otra vez, ella termina irrumpiendo para decirme que quiere ir a dar una vuelta por el parque y que debo comprarle un nuevo peluche para su colección, y lo peor es que no logro nada al insistir en enseñarle porque rápidamente se lanza a mi pecho y comienza a dibujar corazones con su dedo mientras me ruega empatía, se suma a esto aquella lastimera expresión de sus grandes ojos, ¿quién puede negarle algo si se comporta de esa manera? Es entonces cuando cedo y digo que la llevaré con la condición de que cuando volvamos al departamento, ella estudiará, pero obviamente eso no pasa, se excusa diciendo que comió mucho helado y necesita dormir un poco porque le duele el estómago… definitivamente mi pequeña novia es todo un reto, aunque no puedo negar que disfruto de nuestros paseos, estoy muy preocupado por los exámenes que ha estado reprobando en este tiempo. Ella es buena, si se propone algo lo cumple, soy testigo de ello, pero hace ya varios días, Serena parece en extremo distraída, incluso triste, algo que no me gusta para nada…

Será mejor que no la interrumpa por ahora, veo que finalmente está concentrada en sus deberes, así que esperaré a que diga algo y en caso de que me pida ayuda de nuevo, está bien, lo haré, y esta vez intentaré que no termine por vaciar mi billetera nuevamente en una de esas salidas, aunque si le hablo estoy seguro de que deberé buscar dinero para comprar otro peluche de quizás qué…

**POV Serena**

"_Cuando la luna se pone regrandota como una pelotota y alumbra el callejón, se oye el maullido de un triste gato viudo y su lomo peludo se eriza con horror "_

Al menos les estoy cantando, numeritos y letras de los mil demonios… ¡ahora si pueden bailar con ritmo!

No, simplemente no puedo, ¿por qué tengo que estudiar esto? ¿acaso algún día iré a comprar y diré: "Señorita, deme por favor ese pantalón equivalente a _loga b = n Û an = b (a0, b0, a ¹1)_? Ya me puse de mal humor otra vez…

¿deberé confesar y decirle a Darien qué es lo que realmente me pasa y por qué no puedo estudiar tranquila? Bueno, no digo que si estuviera en paz yo entendería todos estos deberes que tengo pendientes, pero al menos antes podía simular estudiar y entender algo con relativo buen humor, en cambio ahora no puedo, la última conversación seria que tuve con él me dejó con la mente en cualquier lugar menos dentro de mi cabeza y gracias a eso no he pensado en nada más que en lo que me dijo, o más bien nos insinuamos mutuamente…

Ahora que Rini volvió después de su corta estadía en el siglo 30 y luego de leer la nota que trajo consigo, escrita por la Neo Reina Serena, Darien y yo nos hemos vuelto muy conscientes con el asunto de que seremos padres de ella algún día. Esto había estado bien un tiempo, quizás ingenuamente ambos imaginábamos que Rini sería el regalo que la cigüeña de turno iría a dejar en nuestra casa, pero hace poco llegamos a la obvia conclusión de que para que la pequeña Serena sea una realidad primero deberemos tener sexo, sí, sí, es más que tonto habernos fijado en este detalle hace solo un par de días, pero es que en realidad Darien y yo no habíamos pensado jamás en ese tipo de cosas, no hasta ahora...

Esto fue hace exactamente siete días atrás y en este mismo lugar, el departamento de Darien. Él y yo habíamos acordado que la tarde del lunes estudiaríamos juntos y que esto sería así por las siguientes semanas, determinación que tomó tras imaginar que en mi reunión con las chicas, precisamente yo no estudiaba mucho y como siempre, me distraía, cosa que sinceramente es así.

Todo estaba bien, yo traje mis libros y cuadernos, realmente iba a estudiar, pero en el momento en que me senté en la cama de Darien mientras él iría a buscar unos refrescos para ambos, el rumbo de nuestra reunión cambió por completo y todo pasó por mi bendita curiosidad, la culpable de que casi me haya desmayado por la impresión.

—_¿Segura que trajiste todo lo necesario? —me preguntó Darien, estando ya en la cocina._

—_Si, todo está aquí en mi bolso —aseguré mostrándole éste en vano, ya que él estaba de espalda y no me veía._

—_Imagino que le avisaste a tu mamá que estarías acá —comentó con liviandad mientras servía algo de gaseosa en los vasos._

—_No precisamente… o sea sí, pero no directamente, es que… —contesté a la vez en que rodaba los ojos—. Mamá salió de compras con Rini, me enteré de esto por la nota que dejó sobre la mesa del comedor. Papá está en el trabajo y Sammy debe estar en el taller de manualidades de la escuela, así que salí sin que nadie lo notara, pero de todas formas dejé escrito en la misma nota que hizo mamá, el que yo estaría contigo esta tarde —me excusé lo antes posible, a Darien no le gusta que ande con mentiras con Mamá, fingiendo estar en lugares falsos con tal de estar con él._

—_Bien —contestó con su típica escases de palabras, sin embargo no hacía falta añadir más a su respuesta._

—_¿No tienes algo para comer? Muero de hambre —pregunté en el instante en que mi estómago comenzó a rugir con fuerza. _

_Había olvidado el almuerzo en casa y no tuve oportunidad de comer algo antes de salir al departamento de Darien, no tuve tiempo._

—_Serena… ¿otra vez olvidaste llevar a la escuela tu almuerzo? —dijo Darien en forma de regaño, ya que a él le parece el colmo que por salir atrasada a clases incluso pueda olvidar mi comida, sabiendo lo golosa que soy…_

—_¡Anda, no seas tacaño y alimenta a tu novia! —exclamé con tristeza, algo que a Darien le causó todo lo contrario ya que se echó a reír._

—_Lamento decírtelo pero no tengo comida preparada, así que tendré que pedir una pizza a domicilio o algo así —respondió tras echar un vistazo rápido a su refrigerador._

—_¡Si, pizza! ¡amo la pizza! —grité con entusiasmo, ya que al sólo imaginar como el queso derretido se estira frente a mis ojos ¡ay! hacía que la boca se me hiciera agua al instante._

—_Tú amas todo lo que sea comestible —comentó entre risas, saliendo de la cocina con los dos vasos de gaseosa en la mano, los cuales dejó en la mesa que está en frente del sofá y después caminó hacia donde está el teléfono._

_Mientras Darien discaba el número de alguna pizzería, me dediqué a recorrer con la mirada su departamento. Me encanta lo ordenado que lo mantiene, todo está limpio, cada cosa se encuentra en su lugar, no hay detalle que Darien pierda a la hora de mantener su hogar muy lindo, me encanta que sea así, sin duda él es un hombre muy maduro._

_En el instante en que Darien decía los ingredientes que quería en la pizza, mi mirada ahora se enfocó a lo más cercano que tenía, es decir, la pequeña mesita de noche que está junto a la cama, donde había una peculiar cajita que me era desconocida, así que sin dudas la tome y comencé a leer, pero no necesité leer mucho para sentir como mi rostro se desfiguraba por la impresión, mientras mis mejillas ardían debido a lo sonrojada que me puse de un segundo a otro, ¿acaso estaba leyendo bien?_

—_Darien… —susurré muy despacio, pero de todas formas él me oyó._

—_Si, Serena, si sé, extra queso… ¡extra queso, por favor! —dijo él aún en el teléfono, ni siquiera se volteó a verme._

—_No es eso —repliqué casi sin poder sacar la voz._

—_¿Qué es lo que pasa? —ahora sí había volteado a verme y cuando esto pasó pude notar su nerviosismo._

—_¿Son…? —pregunté sin terminar, solo atiné a levantar la caja y mostrársela._

—_¿30 minutos? —aún en su asombro mantuvo la conversación con quien lo atendía—, si, a nombre de Darien Chiba… exacto, esa es mi dirección, muchas gracias —concluyó y cortó la llamada, pero su mano seguía en el teléfono aunque ya colgó y su mirada me esquivaba. Estaba muy serio y no sabía que decir, se notaba._

—_¿…Condones? —ahora si terminé mi pregunta y tras haberlo dicho, obtuve respuesta de mi novio._

—_Así es, Serena —dijo de manera seca mientras se dirigía al sofá. _

_Se sentó y fijó su mirada en mí. Permanecía serio, no enojado, pero sí muy serio, demasiado tal vez..._

—_Yo… nunca había visto este tipo de cosas aquí en tu departamento —comenté con mi asombro ya más controlado—, ¿por qué los compraste?_

—_No sé, fue… una, emm… medida de seguridad, por si acaso —titubeó en su respuesta._

—_Ya veo._

—_¡No creas que estoy insinuándote algo o planeándolo! —dijo con urgencia para justificarse—, es sólo que ahora que vienes más seguido para acá, ambos estamos más tranquilos con lo que respecta a nuestra relación y el regreso de Rini… —hizo una pausa antes de poder continuar—. pensé que debíamos estar preparados ante cualquier situación… tú sabes —se quedó callado, no pudo ser más explícito, lo conozco._

—_Te entiendo —añadí mientras caminaba para sentarme junto a él—. Yo también he pensado en eso, Darien —se lo revelé, no hacía falta ocultarlo, además así podría aliviarle cualquier sentimiento de culpa o cosas parecidas._

—_¿Has pensando en…? —preguntó con un tipo de inocencia que me enterneció hasta lo más profundo, ¡es tan lindo!_

—_Sí —dije entre risas mientras tomaba su brazo y me aferraba a éste—, es lógico. Somos novios, nos queremos, algún día nos casaremos y tendremos una hija, está bien pensar en ese tipo de cosas._

—_¡No deberías! —exclamó nervioso. Se zafó de mi brazo y se levantó abruptamente del sofá—. Eres muy pequeña, solo tienes 15 años, tus preocupaciones tendrían que ser únicamente estudiar, sacar buenas calificaciones y portarte bien en casa, no… otras cosas —cuando terminó volteó por completo, pero aun así pude ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban._

—_Déjame ver si entiendo —inicié con voz severa, esta vez si pondría en jaque a Darien y ganaría en uno de los típicos debates verbales entre nosotros—. Dices que yo no debería preocuparme de esas cosas porque solo soy una niña, pero bien sí puedes tú, que siendo mayor y todo, la única novia que tienes, o que al menos sepa, soy yo, es decir, la pequeña con quien precisamente deberías hablar sobre este tema y de hecho, algún día transformar las palabras en acciones claras, sin embargo no quieres que piense en tener intimidad contigo pero de todas formas compras condones, ¿entiendes lo tonto que suena? —cuestioné ansiosa por una respuesta._

—_No deberías ser tan curiosa y tomar cosas que no son tuyas —dijo volteándose en un solo segundo. Tomó la caja de condones y la dejó sobre el estante._

—_¿Por qué te pones así? —interrogué con tranquilidad. Me encanta ver a Darien nervioso y más si está sonrojado._

—_Serena, ¿es que no entiendes? —dijo mirándome fijamente, ahora su expresión era casi de tortura—. Tú, hablándome de sexo, ¡tú! ¿No comprendes lo incómodo que puede resultarme? —golpe bajo, su comentario me dolió._

—_¿Quieres decir que la sola idea de tener intimidad conmigo te resulta repulsivo? —cuestioné enojada, mejor dicho, triste._

—_No quise decir eso —esta vez habló con más calma, se acercó a mí y volvió a incorporarse en el sofá, ahora tomaba mi mano y acariciaba, quizás al notar lo dolida que me sentí se sintió algo culpable—, mira… lo que pasa es que no me siento seguro de dar ese paso, no es por mí, es por ti, porque imagino que debes tener altas expectativas y no quiero defraudarte —¿Defraudarme? ¿De qué habla?_

—_No te entiendo…_

—_Mi amor… —¿Mi amor? Creo que es la primera vez que me llama así—. Sé cuan romántica eres, cómo has soñado con la historia de nuestro pasado y lo que realmente significa para ti, también estoy consciente de tu amor hacia "Endymion" —necesitaba interrumpirlo ahora ya._

—_Endymion y tú son la misma persona —señalé con la mayor rapidez posible._

—_Endymion es mi recuerdo subconsciente, la Princesa Serena es la leyenda del amor de mi pasado, pero tú, Serena, eres mi vida en éste segundo, como yo, Darien, soy parte de la tuya —su declaración me descolocó, Darien jamás me había hablado así. ¿Será que al fin hablará de sus sentimientos como siempre lo soñé?_

—_¡Por supuesto que eres parte de mi vida, aunque no, de hecho tú eres mi vida, Darien! —le respondí notablemente emocionada. _

_Nunca había escuchado al amor de mi vida hablar de esta forma._

—_Es por eso que deseo cuidarte y hacer de tu primera experiencia lo mejor que hayas vivido —declaró con ternura, pero… ¿Mi primera experiencia? ¿Y la de él?"_

¿Será posible que Darien ya haya…? Mi mente se niega a aceptarlo, no sé, sería extraño, no sería como yo lo imaginé…

Lo mejor es que, no sé, piense en otra cosa...

**POV Darien**

Serena ya perdió su vista en el espacio, definitivamente no está estudiando, está pensando en cualquier cosa menos en su libro de matemáticas. Sin embargo, noto en sus ojos una mirada que me preocupa, parece estar demasiado concentrada en algo que la entristece… ¿debo hablarle?

—¿Serena? —la llamé con un poco de inseguridad.

—¿Sí? —después de hablarme, sus ojos volvieron a brillar un poco, qué alivio.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté de inmediato, haciendo a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo instantes atrás.

—Sí, claro —esa respuesta no me convence.

La conozco, ese "sí, claro" es en realidad un "me pasa de todo pero no quiero decirlo"

—¿Necesitas ayuda con tus quehaceres? ¿No entiendes y por eso estás así? —si, un estúpido pretexto para intentar sacarle información, pero por alguna parte debo partir, ¿no?

—¡Al demonio con esta porquería! —exclama a la vez en que tiró el libro tan lejos como pudo y por fortuna, no cayó en mi cabeza. ¿Qué le pasa a Serena? ¿Por qué reacciona así?

—¿Quieres hablar sobre algo?

—¡No! —respondió con mucha seguridad mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia mi cama, donde finalmente se sentó.

—Me imagino que quieres ir al parque —pensé, era lo mas lógico a imaginar debido a su mal humor, quizás ya se siente mareada por estudiar tanto—, buscaré algo de dinero y te compraré un nuevo osito, ya vengo —añadí mientras me levantaba para ir a buscar mi billetera.

—No es eso —irrumpió antes de que yo tomara cualquier cosa, esto hizo que me volteara para verla y noté una triste melancolía en su rostro.

—¿Entonces qué es? —interrogué a la vez en que me acercaba a ella.

Tomé asiento sobre la cama y la miré detenidamente.

—Quiero que me digas la verdad —respondió con una determinación realmente impresionante, pocas veces he escuchado a Serena hablar de esa forma.

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunta legítimamente correcta, pues siento que de una forma u otra acaba de llamarme mentiroso, lo cual no me causa ni la menor gracia.

—Cuéntame sobre ti, sobre tu historia, sobre todo lo que no sé —añadió manteniendo la firmeza en su voz.

—Sé más clara —pedí con seriedad, igualando a la suya.

—¿Has estado con otra mujer antes de ser mi novio?

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos y las palabras lo hicen en mi mente. Sé de lo que ella habla, ahora sí, se refiere a mi pasado amoroso y explícitamente sexual, vaya…

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —he aquí la pregunta evasiva que me da tiempo para tomar un poco de aire.

—¡Tú no entiendes nada! —ok, mi estrategia acaba de fallar, lo único que logré fue que Serena se levantara y caminara enfurecida en cualquier dirección.

Un segundo para saber si debo mostrar lo que realmente siento, un solo instante para saber si el siguiente paso a dar es realmente el correcto para los dos.

Sería la primera vez, algo que nunca hemos experimentado con nosotros mismos, ¿esperar el momento perfecto o hacer perfecto el momento?

Camino hacia ella y no demoro en alcanzarla, solo bastan un par de pasos antes de que los centímetros de distancia entre nosotros se acorten.

Tomo su diminuta cintura entre mis brazos y la atraigo hacia mí sin piedad; nuestros cuerpos quedan perfectamente alineados, como nunca antes había sucedido.

Es una sensación sublime, jamás había experimentado como el aura de Serena se podría mezclan con la mía de esta forma tan íntima, tan natural, tan necesaria… esto es todo lo que necesito para saber que esta jovencita no hace más que volverme loco, puesto a que mi piel no dudó en erizarse en el instante en que sentí su espalda pegada a mi pecho.

Ella siempre ha sido hermosa, pero ahora lo veo desde otro punto de vista, mientras huelo el dulce aroma que expele su pálido cuello, en el mismo en que acomodo mi mejilla para hablarle al oído.

—No te enojes, princesa… —no es la línea más original del mundo, sin embargo es lo que mi corazón quiso decirle.

Noto su silencio, ¿habré actuado mal? Quizás debería separarme de ella, pero…

**POV Serena**

¿Por qué me hace esto? Darien… no tienes idea de los deseos que tengo por voltear y darte el más profundo de los besos, tampoco sabes como mi cuerpo reacciona ante tu cercanía, es algo que siempre quise sentir, que nunca me atreví a pedir y que gusto me da el que lo hayas hecho por ti mismo, es el "voto de confianza" que esperé por tanto tiempo.

—No estoy enojada —susurré, mientras mis ojos se mantenían cerrados en una reacción por querer concentrarme en lo que mi cuerpo experimenta ahora.

—Está bien, pero aun así responderé lo que me preguntaste —Darien ahora se alejaba de mí y tomaba mi mano. Me lleva hacia el sofá y se sienta y por consiguiente yo también. Ahora y sin soltarme, comienza a hablar —. Si te refieres a que si tú eres la primera mujer con la cual yo estaría íntimamente, no, no es así. He tenido otras experiencias —eso fue… una gélida espada atravesando en mi pecho, ni siquiera puedo hablar.

—¿Sí? —es lo único que sale de mi boca, lo único que mi asfixiada garganta permitió.

—No digo que no fue importante —gracias, sólo eso me faltaba escuchar—, pero fue mucho antes a conocerte, tan solo fue… una vivencia —suavízalo todo lo que quieras, de todas formas me duele.

—¿Y qué tal fue? —pregunto entre curiosidad y miedo.

Debo saber esto de ti, tú serás, sí o sí, el hombre al cual le regale mi primera vez, por eso es vital saber cuál es tu pensamiento ante este tipo de cosas.

—Extraño —¿pasaron cinco segundos y Darien no añadió más?

—¿Ah?

—Eso, Serena, fue extraño, atolondrado, sin mucho sentido —esta vez si se explayó más pero me dejó en las mismas.

—¿O sea no fue bueno? —cuestioné inocentemente, ¿de verdad "tu primera vez" es así?

—No sé si fue bueno o malo, sólo puedo decirte que no me sentí espiritualmente pleno—, o sea físicamente sí, ¡Darien malo!

—¿Acaso no fue como lo soñabas? —pregunté adentrándome en sus recuerdos, sé que no me pertenecen del todo, pero adoro que Darien pueda decirme algo más sobre su vida.

—Tal vez —respondió a secas, eso… no me satisface del todo.

—¿Y crees que entre nosotros sí se podría dar esa conexión espiritual? —osada pregunta, pero más que necesaria.

—Sí, princesita, claro que sí —responde a la vez en que acaricia mi mejilla y observa con ternura ¡me derrito!

—Darien —es ahora o nunca, debo decírselo, no hace falta ocultarlo más—, creo que eso podría pasar cualquier día entre nosotros. Nos amamos, es lo más importante y sé que no habrá hombre a quien yo pudiese amar más que a ti —lo saqué de mi pecho y sentí como si hubiera perdido diez kilos.

—Pero… —esto no me gusta, no me agradan los "pero", en fin, de todas formas te escucharé—. déjame hacerlo de la forma más cercana a la perfección que me sea posible y con esto lo que en realidad te estoy pidiendo es tiempo —otro golpe bajo, ¿acaso Darien no sabe que yo odio esperar?

—¿Y qué es lo que tienes pensado? —pregunto en un intento por no perder el hilo de la conversación, ¡la mantendré como sea!

—Nada en específico, lo único que sé es que quiero que sea un momento que jamás olvidarás, pero mientras sigamos como ahora lo veo muy difícil y creo que por el momento lo mejor es que sea así —Tienes un arte para hacerme caer desde el cielo a la tierra… qué tierra, ¡al mismísimo infierno!

**POV Darien**

La moral susurra que debo alejarme de Serena en 3, 2, 1…

Camino hacia la cama para separarme un poco de ella, sin embargo siento que sus ojos siguen cada uno de mis pasos, tan solo falta voltear para que ella siga diciéndome que está lista, que ya es momento, pero si algo me queda de cordura, debo retroceder.

Me siento en la cama y como lo esperé, Serena me observa sin despegar sus grandes ojos de mí. Me mira de forma seria pero a la vez romántica, peligrosa combinación, si tan solo supiera cuántas veces he deseado tomarla entre mis brazos… me tomaría por pervertido, mínimo...

Es innegable su belleza, por donde se le mire, mi pequeña Serena es simplemente un encanto.

Amo sus ojos color cielo, más cuando me miran con esa ternura que sólo le pertenece a ella, además si hay algo que me enloquece de Serena es su piel ¡divina! es tan suave como la seda, de hecho aún tengo en mí el roce de su cuello contra mi mejilla, sumado con su aroma el cual parece haber salido de un campo de rosas, definitivamente mi pequeña es la mujer más sutilmente sensual que he conocido en la vida.

Peligro, esta rubiecita no dará tregua, ahora viene hacia mí y su mirada es desafiante, seguramente dirá algo que me dejará totalmente descolocado.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti —anuncia en el segundo en que se detiene frente a mis ojos.

Yo solo la observo hacia arriba y me dejo sorprender como si fuese un niño pequeño, al cual se le encomendará una simpática tarea.

—¿Qué cosa?

No, eso no fue bueno, mi voz salió más ronca de lo normal, es como si su declaración hubiera despertado algo que no vi venir… mentira, si lo veía venir, pero no creí que sería tan obvio en esto.

—Este fin de semana me quedaré contigo y no tienes derecho a negármelo, es solo un aviso —Serena, no juegues así conmigo, no podré seguir por mucho más tiempo…

—¿A qué se debe todo esto? —dije que no podría seguir con esto por mucho tiempo, he aquí el resultado.

—Verás —¿Qué? ¿Serena se está sentando sobre mí y de frente? debo estar soñando, ella no es así… ¿Qué pasa?—, sé que contigo debo ser bastante literal y decirte las cosas sin rodeos —creo que fue eso lo que dijo, en realidad ahora solo me concentro en el hecho de que acaba de rodear sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me obliga a mirarla—, quiero avanzar contigo, estoy lista para ello —lo dice acercándome su rostro al mío... Dios...

No me besa pero tampoco me niega hacerlo, esta niña sabe lo que hace, definitivamente.

—¿Dijiste avanzar? —qué Tuxedo Mask ni que nada, adiós caballero de ensueños, con semejante mujer frente mío olvido cualquier acción principesca.

Tomo su cintura con la propiedad que merezco, puedo sentir como a ella le gusta esto y a mí también… la atraigo nuevamente hacia mí, sin embargo no la beso, yo también puedo jugar…

No puedo seguir aguantando, sé que quizás me arrepentiré de esto en el momento en que mis neuronas vuelvan a dominar el lugar que ahora mis hormonas han tomado, puesto a que ahora me es imposible, no mientras ella me mire de esa forma, no mientras sus labios me inviten a exterminarlos en un beso, no mientras su cercanía me ahogue de la forma en que lo hace… letalmente preciosa.

Me decido a romper la invisible barrera que me separa de aquellos labios color fresa, los hago míos en la profundidad del beso que he anhelado dar a lo largo de toda mi vida, porque si bien he besado a la hermosa joven que está en mis brazos, debe ser esta la primera vez que demuestro de forma silente todo el fuego que habitaba en mi pecho.

Su boca temerosa se entreabre con dificultad, querida Serena, tú decidiste dar marcha a este juego, ahora sólo te queda asumir las consecuencias.

Caes en tu propia trampa, sé que aún no eres consciente de lo que acabas de desatar, lo noto en el instante en que siento como te reprimes a ti misma después de haber osado a cruzar la barrera.

Tu cuerpo está tenso, tu respiración es impar y puedo palpar la descoordinación de tus movimientos. Creo que será mejor escuchar tu propuesta y no seguir con esto, aún no…

—¿Qué era lo que tenías en mente? —pregunto a la par mientras abro mis ojos.

Observo que los tuyos permanecen cerrados por unos segundos más, para después despertar poco a poco.

—Ya no importa.

Con velocidad casi demencial, Serena se lanza y apega a mis labios como si su vida dependiese de ello, lo cual ha desatado que yo sienta lo mismo, si me deja de besar, correré peligro de muerte.

En un asfixiante y enloquecedor abrazo, transmite todo el deseo contenido que habitaba en su cuerpo y no dudo en corresponder tal señal, la tomo entre mis brazos como si de mí dependiera su equilibrio, cosa que por lo que veo así será, porque decidida y todo, mi niña ha comenzado a temblar ante el ímpetu de sus emociones.

La clara fricción que nuestros cuerpos experimentan hace que el disimulo que haya en mí, se vaya esfumando. Estoy al límite del autocontrol, Serena me subyuga, me enamora y encanta, también enciende lo que en mí dormía hace mucho, ese deseo, la pasión desmedida que ella inspira en mi corazón, la cual y por querer protegerla, dejé olvidada.

—¿Ves que sí querías? —pequeña tramposa.

La que ahora sonríe es ella, claro, es obvio que soy un esclavo arrodillado a sus pies.

—¿Cómo no desearte, Serena? —recorro sus gestos con mi mirada, me alimento de sus jadeos y me embriago por el aumento de su temperatura.

—Quiero que me ames, es todo lo que pido.

Y con gusto se lo daré.

Vuelvo a buscar sus labios y bebo de sus besos aquél sabor incomparable. Serena es totalmente deliciosa, dulce, perfecta.

He tocado su cintura varias ocasiones, pero esta vez la recorro como si fuera la primera. Mis manos se deslizan suavemente sobre su prenda colegial, Dios, ¿será acaso equívoco que su traje estudiantil me vuelva completamente loco?

—¿Estás segura? Serena, si no pones freno ahora, no podré detenerme después —necesito que me lo diga una vez más.

—Ya te lo dije, quiero que nos amemos como deseamos y que no nos interese más el mañana, quiero el hoy, aquí contigo —sin moverse un solo centímetro, ella confirma sus deseos.

—¿Y tus planes dónde quedan ahora? —Serena se ríe y me contagia a hacer lo mismo.

Sospecho su respuesta, ha llegado el momento.

**POV Serena**

Ya veré qué hago después, ahora sólo me interesa estar con Darien, sentirme su mujer para dejar atrás la niña eternamente encerrada en su burbuja, sé que hago lo correcto, sólo de él tendré lo que mi alma pide a gritos, en mi mente no aparece nadie más, Darien es el único con el cual deseo estar, lo amo en pasado y en futuro, pero ahora quiero en presente, ahora, en este segundo.

—¿Qué importa eso, mi querido Darien? Ahora estamos sólo tú y yo y es lo que quiero —con mi mano me abro paso entre sus azabachados cabellos. El contacto le gusta, lo sé de antes.

—Princesa, aún tienes tiempo para huir, te lo advierto —¿cómo creerlo si te dejas deslizar sobre mi mano con única ternura?

—No quiero huir, no lo necesito —ahora paso ambas manos a través de su cabellera, se siente tan bien...

—Serena… lo lamento, ya no podré detenerme.

Sus ojos entreabiertos buscan los míos, me observan como jamás lo habían hecho, ahora en Darien veo esa pasión que sé que existía, que me pertenece como yo a él.

No tengo miedo, tampoco ataduras, ¿qué me importa si él ya sabe de esto antes que yo? De todas formas Darien es mío y de nadie más, ni siquiera en sueños.

Sentirme entre sus brazos, poder besarlo con el deseo que ambos queremos y sin que nadie nos moleste, es simplemente lo mejor.

Siento como la mano de Darien se desliza sobre mí, haciéndome sentir como siempre imaginé, es decir, totalmente dichosa, plena y por qué no decirlo, ansiosa.

Quiero más, de él, siempre querré más allá.

Busco sus labios con desespero, son tan suaves y cálidos… los beso una y mil veces más antes de perderme completamente en ellos.

Siento que nada podría salir mal ahora…

Comienzo a desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa, esa que tanto me ha impedido ver en este tiempo, aquello que mis ojos desean observar. Por lo que he podido imaginar, el abdomen de Darien es perfecto, mis manos me lo dejan saber a ciegas entre tanto jueguito y toqueteo por aquí y por allá, pero verlo será lo mejor… espero aguantarme la cara de babosa que sé, pondré.

Todo va tal y como quiero… ya no hay paso que dar hacia atrás.

Yo… sí, me gusta cómo se siente… es tan…

¡Tan molesto!

¿Quién será el desgraciado que se le ocurrió venir y tocar la puerta?

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que me lo dejen saber...**

**Agradezco a todo lector que haya llegado hasta estas líneas, esperando que hayan disfrutado lo que leyeron.**

**Como ando un tanto apurada, me despido... sé que no he respondido todos los reviews de "Mi segunda primera vez", pero ahí voy intentando ponerme al día con ustedes, aunque les recuerdo y eso nunca está de más, que estoy sumamente agradecida por todo el apoyo y cariño que me brindan.**

**Ok... ¿Animos?, ¿Preguntas?, ¿Tomatazos?**

**Besos para todos y gracias por estar aquí.**

**Nos leemos ¡Sayo! **


End file.
